Benny's Death
by catlover2976
Summary: What if Benny had died in the Sanctuary instead of recovering? Benny comes back as a zom and doesn't want to be one either. Instead of leaving his body, his soul stayed in his dead reanimated corpse. Short reunion with Tom, a meeting with Tobias, and a rabbit named Tom. Will Benny be able to revive himself? My first story, kinda short might write sequal. Put zom-B cause no rot-ruin


Benny saw Tom in the darkness. Tom was crying, trying to reach him, trying to grab his hand. Benny felt like he was falling. Then the darkness closed in.

Benny opened his eyes. He was hungry, very hungry. He got up and looked around. There was a building, a big one, on the other side of a big trench. Then Benny heard the moaning of the living dead and turned around to see thousands of them. He screamed, but all that came out was a moan full of everlasting hunger.

Benny had no idea what had happened, but somehow his soul had stayed in his body even when he had turned. What hurt him the most was that every now and then, he saw a glimpse of a zom that looked a lot like Chong. At the corner of the building he could glimpse a playground, and Eve was there. Nix always sat on the other side of the trench. She watched his actions and wrote in her diary now and then. After about a week he decided to reach them. He somehow caught a rabbit, named it Tim by the way, and made a 20 ft bridge. It just reached the other side. He stepped on it gingerly. It held his weight. He started across.

Lilah was sitting at a bench on the playground. Brooding, thinking about Chong. She watched Nix walk to her spot. Then she watched Eve follow her. She got up and walked after Eve. Then she saw as a zom made it's way towards Eve. She ran towards Eve. When she rounded the corner she saw the zom reaching out towards Eve. She ran forward and slashed at the hand. The zom dodged. She had a flashback of Benny swinging at a zom. The zom dodging and whipping a branch at Benny's head. She looked up into the dead eyes of zombie Benny.

When Lilah slashed at his hand he dodged and gave a little shriek of surprise. He had no idea how. He turned around and saw that his makeshift bridge had fallen. Nevertheless, Benny waddled as fast as he could and di a leap of faith. He landed face first into the mud. He stayed that way for hours. When it was about midnight, he left. When he got closer to Mountainside he made his way through some zom traffic. He bit a bunch of Reapers that were spread out among the zoms. He ate one guys lunch, a ham sandwich. Then he made his way to the front. He saw Saint John. He made his way towards him and gave a big moan. Then he bit him. Saint John turned around in shockl, and agony. Luckily, Benny had shoved a different zombie in front of him. When Saint John had turned he led the zoms away.

Earlier that day

Eve cried as Lilah, Nix, and Riot checked her for bites. "Did the gray person bite you Eve" they all asked the same question. Eve cried and said "Benny fell in the hole again, what if the gray people get him."

Benny reached the fence about dawn. He sat down with his back to the fence. He soon heard footsteps. "Benny?" Morgie, was that Morgie's voice? "Benny?" The voice was stronger now, more certain. He felt Morgie nudge his shoulder. Slowly he turned around.

Benny had stumbled off by the time morgie's scream had brought the whole town out. He was walking through the woods when a boy walked around the corner carrying a blue box. The boy walked skittishly, as if he would rather be not there. He stared as if he was a hawk. He looked at Benny and ran up to him. "put your hand on the box" Then the kid went on to explain morphing and stuff like that. Then the kid said this was a gift from the elemist. Then the kid disappeared.

Benny looked at the sleeping form of past Benny. He gained his own DNA and morphed. He heard Tom making his nightly rounds. He walked into the hallway and gave Tom a big hug and cried. Tom looked at him strange. "Benny what's wron-" Suddenly, Benny found himself back in the pit at the Sanctuary. Then, he arranged a little conversation with Eve.

Eve walked up to Riot and pulled on her sleeve. "Benny wants out of the hole now. he doesn't want to be down there. Benny's getting hungry, he wants food. Also, he.. he's confused. He doesn't know why he's down there." Riot looked at Eve and sighed. " Eve, honey, there's something you need to know, Benny's gone now. He's a gray person, I'm sorry." Eve frowned. "No, you're lying. I saw him myself." With that said, Eve started walking towards the trench. Riot sighed and followed her. Eve sat down at the trench. Riot sat down next to her. "Eve, Benny's not here any more. He's-" She looked down to see Benny's dark green eyes staring at her from the darkness of the trench. " A little help would be nice you know."


End file.
